


Breach of Trust

by imera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2018-10-11 14:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10467387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: Scorpius discovers his boyfriend is cheating on him, and doesn’t know what to do. Harry suggests getting back at him by doing the same thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written back in 2012 for the Harry/scorpius fest.

Scorpius didn’t believe it when his good friend, Jack, told him he saw David kissing another man at a club one night. Even when Jack brought Scorpius there and he saw David with his arms around another man, and their lips pressed against each other, did he refuse to believe it. He wasn’t sure if the denial was because of the shock of discovering his long-time boyfriend was cheating, or because he wanted to pretend like everything was fine between them, because he didn’t want to lose David.

When David eventually returned that night and crawled into bed, he ignored Scorpius entirely. Scorpius feared his heart would break at any moment, because he really did love David and did not want their relationship, which he had worked so hard and long for, to break because of a problem?

David didn’t even show any more emotions towards Scorpius the next morning, he didn’t even kiss him good morning. Scorpius told himself David felt remorse for cheating on him, and that he most likely needed time.

“I’m working overtime today,” David said as he took a bite out of his toast. “I won’t be back until late, so you shouldn’t wait up for me.” Scorpius wanted to ask, he wanted to know, but he didn’t dare question David in case it was all a misunderstanding.

“Should I leave dinner for you?” Scorpius asked as he bit into his own toast.

“I’ll grab something later, so there’s no need,” David answered before ignoring the rest of his breakfast and said goodbye to Scorpius. When the door closed behind him and Scorpius heard the Apparation, he knew the truth. This was not the first time David acted strange, nor the first time he had to work overtime. Scorpius knew he couldn’t just assume the worst; surely David wasn’t as heartless as that.

Deciding to wait until he could think clearer, he quickly cleaned the kitchen, found his jacket and left for work. There he tried to concentrate about task, because he knew it would do him no good to think about David and the possibility of him fucking someone else.

Luckily, he had a busy day and had little time to worry about David. As soon as his boss and good friend Harry Potter entered the office, Scorpius rushed to help him prepare for a day full og meetings.

When Harry left for his final meeting and Scorpius finished almost all of his tasks, he decided to buy some warm food and bring it over to David to show him just how much he still loved him, at least seeing David would calm his fears. When Scorpius reached David’s office, the door was locked and the lights turned off, which was not what Scorpius imagined at all. Puzzled by the situation, Scorpius asked his secretary where he had gone.

“I’m sorry; Mr Cooper left the office three hours ago. He said he didn’t feel well.” Scorpius wasn’t sure what to think about the new information, but decided to stay calm and find David. Thanking her, he quickly left to see if David went home.

It wasn’t difficult to realise that David was not at home when Scorpius opened the front door to their apartment. The apartment was dark, and David’s jacket and shoes were not in their usual place. Scorpius’ heart felt ten times heavier as he tried to remember how to breathe. He tried calming himself by repeating that David loved him and would never cheat. Sadly the more he repeated it, less he believed it to be true.

Knowing he couldn’t waste more time looking for David, he quickly headed back to work to finish the last cases before he could go home.

The meeting Harry was in finished shortly after he reached his desk. Scorpius tried to concentrate on his last tasks, but was unable to when all he could think about was David. Not only did he make mistakes while filling out the different documents, but he handed Harry the wrong documents multiple times, which his boss did notice.

“Are you well?” Harry asked Scorpius the third time he brought the wrong documents. Scorpius tried to lie, but he was barely able to speak without his voice cracking.

Not wanting to make a complete fool out of himself, Scorpius quickly left Harry’s office only to crash against his table and knock over a stack of documents. Cursing himself for his stupidity, as well as clumsiness, Scorpius tried to pick up the documents.

He wasn’t half done before he felt strong hands on his shoulder, stopping him. “Scorpius, what’s the matter?” Harry asked. Harry might be his boss, but their relationship was more than that.

Scorpius could still remember his father telling him that no matter if he didn’t like a Gryffindor, he should never disrespect Harry, and that was what began their work relationship, as well as friendship. Unable to hold in the pain, Scorpius cried. He didn’t fight it when Harry pulled him into a hug and whispered comforting words in his ear. He didn’t even object when Harry lead him to the large sofa in his office.

Scorpius wanted to lie and tell Harry everything was alright, but instead he ended up admitting every tiny detail about what he discovered not even a day ago. “What’s wrong with me?” Scorpius said when he was done.

“Nothing’s wrong with you,” Harry comforted. “Some men don’t know what they have until it’s too late.” Scorpius might not like what David was doing, but that didn’t mean he didn’t want to try and work things through if David wanted.

“I don’t want to lose him,” Scorpius told Harry, who seemed to accept his decision. “What should I do?” Scorpius hoped Harry might have some good advice.

“If you don’t want to part from him, you could always get back at him by doing the same thing he does.” Scorpius looked at Harry, unable to understand why Harry would suggest lowering himself to David’s level in order to get back at him.

“Wouldn’t that be kind of mean?” he asked. Harry didn’t seem to be bothered about the idea, which made Scorpius feel uncomfortable next to him.

“If it was a one-time thing it might be mean, but you said it yourself, he could have done this for more than a year.” Scorpius knew he said David might have cheated a long time, but he couldn’t be sure without evidence. “Even if I wanted to cheat on him, I don’t think I have the guts to go out and flirt with a stranger only to sleep with them once.” Scorpius barely had enough bravery to flirt with David when they first met, the idea of finding someone new was mortifying.

“There are always ways of doing it without heading out to a club.” Scorpius stared, confused. “You could always ask a good friend of yours.” Slowly Scorpius realised what Harry was talking about, and while the idea of getting back at David was nice, in a twisted way, he didn’t think he could ask a good friend if they wanted to fuck to get back at David.

“Even if it is a good idea, I doubt I have friends as good as that, and the relationship will most likely be destroyed after the deed is done.” Scorpius knew he wasn’t the sharpest wizard, especially when Harry admitted he wanted to be that friend.

“You want to fuck me?” he said after a short speech by Harry, who didn’t seem bothered at all. “Why?” Scorpius didn’t even know Harry liked him that way, he wasn’t even sure about Harry’s sexuality, since he wasn’t married, and never talked about his relationships.

“When you first applied to the position as my assistant I believed you were like your father, but you’re nothing like him, not really.” Harry’s confession was almost too much, but not crazy enough to make Scorpius decline the offer at once.

“Wouldn’t it be difficult to go back to our usual relationship if I were to accept this offer?”

“It will only be as difficult as you make it, and I don’t wish to destroy our friendship because of intimacy. On the contrary, I think our friendship will be stronger.” Scorpius couldn’t deny that Harry was most likely right, but the situation was still sort of odd.

“I don’t know if I’m able to loosen up enough in order to do anything like it,” Scorpius said as he looked away from Harry, feeling slightly ill for even considering cheating.

Scorpius watched Harry as he pulled out his wand and magically poured Scorpius some Firewhiskey from his personal cabinet. Scorpius gladly accepted the glass with shaking hands before he swallowed the fiery liquid, which had a woody taste to it.

As soon as the last drops were gone, Harry pulled him closer into a deep kiss. Tensing, Scorpius wanted to pull away, but changed his mind when he felt Harry’s hand in his hair, caressing him until Scorpius closed his eyes and melted into the kiss.

A few minutes later, when the kisses increased in intensity, and Scorpius was short of breath, Harry moved over to Scorpius’ neck where he continued the seduction. Grabbing Harry’s hair, Scorpius moaned loudly as he pushed his body up against Harry’s. The older man must have loved it since he moaned against Scorpius’ neck, which sent shivers down his body.

When Harry began to remove layers of Scorpius’ clothes he thought it was too early, but didn’t dare to speak in case Harry would stop kissing him. Scorpius took deep breaths and tried to ignore the uncomfortable feeling that washed over him from the thought of someone seeing him naked. He wanted to hide his body as Harry continued to reveal his delicate skin, but managed to keep his hands still.

Harry continued undressing Scorpius, kissing every inch of his body until Scorpius shivered from the excitement. It had been months since David showed as much affection towards Scorpius, which was almost as heartbreaking as the discovery of him cheating.

 _And yet, here you are, submitting to his touch,_ a tiny voice in his head said. He knew his actions weren’t defending his belief that any form of cheating was bad, but it was too late now, _wasn’t it?_

The one thing Scorpius couldn’t understand, was why something he thought was wrong, felt so good.

Harry continued to undress him until he was completely naked. Then, to Scorpius’ shock, Harry stood up and stared at him. Feeling self conscious, Scorpius tried to hide his most private parts, only to be told to remove his hands. “You shouldn’t hide,” Harry said in a soft and caring voice. When Scorpius still didn’t remove his hands, Harry grabbed one of Scorpius’ wrists and brought it up to his mouth. Scorpius watched closely as Harry began to suck on his fingers, which made Scorpius moan loudly.

When Harry removed the other hand, and revealed Scorpius’ twitching cock, Scorpius closed his eyes in embarrassment of being naked, as well as hard, in front of Harry.

“Relax, I’m not going to hurt you,” Harry whispered when he was done with Scorpius’ fingers. Then Harry sat down between his legs and swallowed Scorpius’ hard cock. The temperature in the room increased as Harry used his tongue in ways David never did, making Scorpius harder each second that passed until he feared his balls would explode.

“I’m coming,” Scorpius said when he felt he was close.

He thought that since he was almost done, Harry would let him come and that would be the end of the affair, but Harry had other plans as he stopped and pulled away. Scorpius stared at Harry as he slowly undressed in front of him, removing layers of his suit as he intensely watched Scorpius. Scorpius was watching Harry’s body and hadn’t realised he was being watched as well. As soon as he made that discovery, he quickly turned his head away. It didn’t take long before his curious eyes turned back and watched Harry as he revealed his body.

Scorpius wasn’t sure what to expect from a man that had passed forty-five, but he did not think the older man was as good looking as Harry. His skin didn’t have the same smoothness as Scorpius’, but it was not wrinkly and hanging like Scorpius once thought it would be to someone as old. Scorpius admitted that he hadn’t really thought about older men, mostly because he has been with David since he first discovered his sexuality and didn’t see the need of thinking about others.

He continued to watch as Harry removed his trousers, revealing he had no pants underneath. Harry’s cock wasn’t the largest Scorpius had seen, not that he could brag about seeing many, but if Harry was as skilled with his cock as he was with his mouth, he didn’t need a larger size.

Harry’s cock hardened under Scorpius’ gaze, which hardened his own cock even more. Feeling uncomfortable under Harry’s gaze, Scorpius tried to move but quickly learned how possessive Harry could be. Scorpius was slightly shaken by Harry’s sudden possessiveness, but he did not fear him.

Scorpius moaned under Harry’s dominating touch. Closing his eyes, he tried to ignore the sickening feelings that were threatening him to call off the whole thing. Then something happened which made Scorpius forget about everything. Harry leaned over to his ear, but instead of whispering he carefully pulled and sucked Scorpius’ earlobe, which was like nothing Scorpius had ever felt before.

Gasping from the shock, as well as pleasure, Scorpius wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled him closer. Harry took that as an invitation and moved his hand between Scorpius’ legs, searching for Scorpius’ entrance. Scorpius open his legs even wider, accepting Harry.

Harry must have used some silent lubrication spell, because Scorpius had not heard or seen him do anything, but he could feel the slickness which made it less painful for Scorpius. He did of course not care about how Harry got the lubricant, not when his finger was doing amazing things to his entrance which made Scorpius moan in pleasure.

The next time Harry moved his body he was preparing himself to enter Scorpius. Scorpius was nervous, but he trusted Harry and knew he would not hurt him.

A wave of insecurity washed over Scorpius in the few seconds before Harry pushed against him. The insecurity quickly vanished when Scorpius saw the look on Harry’s face, it was desire. Accepting Harry now more than before, he closed his eyes and tried to enjoy every movement, every thrust and every sound the older man made.

It didn’t take long for Scorpius to understand that David hasn’t paid any attention to him for years. His cock had not lost its hardness from the penetration, and while he didn’t think he could be brought to an orgasm without any help by a hand, he was close most of the time.

Without any warning, Harry pulled Scorpius up from the sofa with his cock still buried in Scorpius’ arse and carried him over to his desk. Scorpius ignored the items that were digging themselves in his back, as well as the documents that fell on the floor. He spent hours putting together those documents, but they were the last things on his mind when Harry held his arms and began to pound into Scorpius.

“It feels so good Scorpius,” Harry moaned in pleasure. “I don’t think I can hold it for much longer,” he continued. Scorpius wanted to let him know he could just come whenever he wished, but was shocked into silence when he felt a hand wrapping itself around his cock and moved in a familiar way.

Before Scorpius had a chance to warn Harry he wouldn’t last long as well, he closed his eyes and came all over his chest.

When he could finally open his eyes again after the strong orgasm, the first thing he saw was Harry staring at him with a passionate look.

Comparing this time with all the times he made love with David made Scorpius feel sick. The main reason why he felt horrible for comparing them was because Harry was better than David in many ways. Of course, even Harry might turn out to be like David, cheating on his boyfriend after a couple of years, caring less about his boyfriend’s needs and ignoring him completely.

Feeling uncomfortable with Harry still inside him while he thought about his relationship with David, Scorpius asked Harry if he could move. Harry pulled away from Scorpius without questioning him, which made Scorpius feel slightly better.

“I think I need to go home,” Scorpius said when he slid off the desk. Quickly he found his clothes and dressed himself. When he was ready, he turned towards Harry only to realise his mistake too late. Harry was casually leaning against his desk, wearing nothing but his trousers. Unintentionally Scorpius’ eyes travelled down Harry’s chest until he reached the edge of Harry’s still unbuttoned trousers.

“I’m sure that once you tell him what you did he will be apologising for his behaviour, “ Harry said, probably thinking it would comfort Scorpius.

Agreeing, Scorpius left the office, glad Harry was travelling abroad for an international meeting the next two days.

*

Scorpius almost didn’t dare go home in case David was there. He feared David would know at once what Scorpius just did, and dump him. Dreading his return, Scorpius wasn’t able to sleep even though he was exhausted.

When David finally came home, it was way past midnight. Scorpius turned around in the bed towards him, watching him as he quickly undressed and got beneath the covers. “How was your day?” Scorpius asked when he couldn’t stand the silence anymore.

“It was a long day, had several big meetings.” Scorpius’ heart sunk because he knew David left early. “Good night,” David said shortly after and turned his back towards Scorpius.

When David’s breathing slowed down, Scorpius moved out of bed and walked into the living room. He wouldn’t be able to sleep anyway, not when he knew things were really bad between them. Scorpius thought he would be able to ignore the pain and pretend like everything was well between them, but now he wasn’t so sure.

Thinking back at what happened between him and Harry made him realise yet again that his relationship with David was dead, they just didn’t realise it before.

Time passed, and before he knew it, sun filled the room with all its beauty. Scorpius wondered if the sun was always as stunning.

David entered the living room a few minutes before he needed to leave, informing Scorpius he would be working overtime again, and didn’t want him to worry about food or anything else. Scorpius knew that was the moment to end the already dead relationship.

“David, I don’t think we can continue like this,” Scorpius said. David stared at him, confused, shocked, and maybe even nervous.

“Continue how?” he asked stupidly.

“This relationship, it’s not working.” He could see that David was nervous, not that he understood why. “I know about the affairs.”

“Affairs, what affairs?” David said in a humorous tone which did not fool him.

“I saw you Sunday with that boy, you were kissing him. And yesterday I visited your job, only to find out you left after four hours; apparently you were sick.” David must have known he wouldn’t be able to fool Scorpius because he changed his tone.

“So this is it, you’ve decided to destroy what we have because I cheated on you once.” Scorpius knew this was the right thing to do, especially since David was still lying, but he couldn’t help feeling like he was the bad one. “You’ll never find anyone as good as me Scorpius,” David said before he walked out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

When he was sure David would not return, Scorpius allowed himself to cry, especially since it hurt more than he first thought it would.

He didn’t know how much later it was when he heard someone knock on the door. He knew it couldn’t be David since he had a key, so he quickly used a glamour spell to hide the fact that he had been crying. When he opened the door he wasn’t sure if it was a nice or bad surprise.

On the other side of the door stood a very nervous Harry. “Since you didn’t tell anyone about your absence, I feared the worst,” Harry said. “I was starting to think you told him about what we did and he killed you.”

Scorpius couldn’t help but smile at the imagination Harry had. “I told him I knew about his affairs and then dumped him. It wasn’t really fair because I made him seem like the bad guy when I did the same thing.” Scorpius placed his arms around himself, trying to comfort his guilt. “I thought you were supposed to be in India,” he said when he remembered the plans Harry had for the day.

“I told them I’d be a few hours late because of a personal emergency.” Knowing that Harry was risking his job for him was heart warming.

“You shouldn’t have,” Scorpius said, only to be interrupted by Harry.

“Nonsense, you’re more important than those old millionaires.” Scorpius felt his cheeks heat up under his gaze, and was glad he had a glamour spell on. He knew Harry cared about him, but that he would blow off an important meeting just to make sure he was well made him feel warm on the inside.

Maybe the ending of his relationship with David was for the best, especially since there were many men who were nicer than him, Harry was one of them.

Glad he wasn’t forgotten, Scorpius invited Harry inside for a cup of tea before he would chase him off for his meeting.


End file.
